<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking Moments by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078387">Sneaking Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Masters of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Interrupted, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, lingering touches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Bill are trying to keep their relationship secret but they are finding it hard with working so close together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Smith/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Masters says as Smith answers his door. Masters looked around, seeing a few children lingering around, he didn’t say anything as classes didn’t start till the start of the hour. “Could I check something with you?” He says, moving into the man’s room. “How can I help?” He asks, closing his door and locking it. Masters only gave him enough time to turn around before pushing the man against the door and kissing him. “I’m glad I managed to find time.” Bill smirks, looking down at the man’s lips. “You’re addicting.” He whispers, leaning down to nip at John’s neck. “Bill.” He whines, but moves his head to give the man more access. “Don’t worry.” Bill whispers, indulging in every noise that came from the man. John slides a hand in between them, moving the two of them to his bed, straddling Bill. “Awe you think you can take control” Bill smirks, pushing John back up. “And we can’t have that.” He adds in a growl that made John shiver. Bill flips them so that he was on top. “Now as much as this I’m enjoying this… we both have classes.” He kisses John one last time before moving off of the bed and pouring himself some water. “Mr Smith… if you’re late to class there will be consequences.” Bill smirks, looking at John whilst taking a long sip of water. John sits himself up, unnerved by the eye contact. “Good boy.” Bill says, as John walks over to him. “Water?” He passes the glass over, smiling when John almost misses his mouth. “Careful there.” He says, looking to the clock. “I need to pick up some books, I suggest you get to your class soon also.” Masters says, giving Smith a solid pat on the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was busy teaching when he looked up to knock on the door. “Mr Masters, what do I owe the pleasure?” He swallows, looking to the children who were watching. “I need to check something with you.” He says, John only noticing now that there was a file under his arm. “Class, I believe I gave you a task.” John snaps, gesturing for Bill to walk over. “I was wondering if this looks right to you?” Bill rests the file on the desk, opening it up. “See there.” Bill looks at a bit of the paper. “This bit?” John asks, resting his finger on Bill’s teaching schedule. “I was thinking this bit.” He brushes his hand against John’s, touch lingering as he moves to point at something else. “I think that was an improvement from last summer.” John says, moving his foot over Bill’s. “Can I just?” Masters asks, moving both of them behind the desk. “Have you got a pen?” He asks, moving so his foot was on top. “In the top drawer.” John says, trying not to lean into Bill’s cologne. “Oh this one?” Bill whispers, brushes his hand against John’s crotch, making the man shiver. “Thank you.” Bill writes ‘Meet me, my room, lunch.’ before resting the pen on the desk and closing up the file. “Have a nice day Mr Smith.” He smiles as he leaves the room. John clearing his throat. “You too.” He says, sitting down at his desk to hide his problem. “Sir I don’t understand this question.” A boy puts his hand up. “Bring it over here.” He clears his throat, shuffling his chair in rather than going to the desk like he usually would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me hard whilst I was teaching.” Smith says once they were in the comfort of Masters’ room. “Serves you right for thinking you could ever be in charge.” Bill whispers, pulling at the man’s waistcoat. “Now we have an hour to spare. Got any ideas?” John clears his throat, leaning forward to try and catch the man’s lips but instead is pushed back onto the bed. Bill lowers himself onto John, connecting their lips. “Don’t think I forgot about your swearing earlier.” Bill whispers, trailing his lips down as he unbuttons the man’s waistcoat. “Shit.” John curses under his breath to tease Bill more as there was a knock on the door. “Masters?” They hear being called through the door. “Stay quiet and still.” He says to John as he opens his door just enough to see the student. “Thank you for bringing it to me, if it’s late next time it’ll be worse than a detention.” He closes the door, locking it again. “Where was I?” He smirks at the boy, shirt half undone. “I think you were about to punish me for swearing sir.” John says, lifting his knees up. “Hmm, well maybe you’ll get a reward for being honest.” Bill tells him, pulling his slacks off as he moves over the man. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>